I Will Wash My Bloody Hands For You
by girl4BRITISHguys
Summary: HP likes HG. DM likes HG. HG like DM. Harry is slipping deeper into depression thinking that no one cares about him.And Voldemort is growing stronger getting ready to attack Harry in his darkest time,& the only ones who can save him are Hermione&Draco.Yr6
1. Meeting Again

I Will Wash My Bloody Hands For You  
  
Disclaimer: I am not the wonderful JK Rowilng, please don't sue me, I have like no money!  
  
Read on...  
  
Chapter 1: Meeting Again  
  
It was a very crisp autumn day on Platform 9 ¾ where Hermione anxiously waited for her best friends Harry and Ron. She could not wait until Harry and Ron saw her, because she had changed a lot over the summer.  
  
Hermione's once bushy brown hair was now replaced by straight and gleaming caramel colored hair, her body had matured nicely and she was finally able to fit into a 'normal' bra from a 'normal' store. And she now wore a light dusting of make-up that brought out the lovely hazel color of her eyes.  
  
It was safe to say that...well... Hermione Granger was hot! Many boys had made it their job to let her know this. Hermione had even received her first kiss this summer. She had had a short summer fling with a boy named Matt Rundle. But when he kissed her she felt nothing at all. In fact, in the back of her mind, Hermione thought that she had felt more when she had kissed Harry on the cheek in 4th year, which was crazy because she could not have feeling for Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived! I t was a crazy idea!! Just stupid!! Harry was her best friend, she could not think of him like that!! But, the fact was, deep in the depths of her mind where she refused to look, she loved two boys, and was oblivious to the fact that this year she would have to face more with the two boys then she ever had with the in her life.  
  
The sudden blaring of the train whistle brought Hermione back to her senses. When she looked at the clock, she saw it was 10:59. Were in the hell are Harry and Ron!?!?! She thought nervously. But she boarded and decided to go look for Harry and Ron, when she bumped into a raven haired boy that looked a little like Harry. But...this boy was HOT!! He had strong arms that caught Hermione from almost falling when they hit, and a sexy deep voice that said...  
  
"Sorry, miss didn't see you there. Are you new to this school?" inquired Harry.  
  
"No, I am not. Are you?" Questioned Hermione back, not looking up because she was fixing her robes.  
  
"Nope, been here for all 6 years but I have never seen you before, what's your name."  
  
The voice suddenly sounded familiar to Hermione, so she shot her head up. She was greeted by a warm smile and bright green emerald eyes.  
  
"HARRY YOU GIT HOW COULD YOU NOT RECOGNIZE ME?" screamed Hermione. (Not in a yelling way but like a surprised way)  
  
"Hermione? Oh my god!! You look so different!" exclaimed Harry.  
  
Hermione was suddenly pulled into a huge bear huge, and when they touched neither of them could ignore a tingling feeling they got when they did. But these feelings would be forgotten for now.  
  
"I have been waiting outside forever! How did I miss you?" said Hermione.  
  
"Well me and Ron saw you but we didn't think it was you. I can't believe it 'Mione you look so...so...so...so...different!!"  
  
Hermione giggled "Thanks, but I am so tired...lets find Ron and get our compartment. I am exhausted!"  
  
"Alrighty" answered Harry as he followed Hermione down the trains hall to find Ron.  
  
A/N: Ok so how was it? This is my first fic I have ever written so please review and tell me the truth. I don't mind flames, but please don't be too harsh. I'll update after I get a few reviews. Ohh yea and I am not sure yet if this is going to be a HG/HP fic or a HG/DM one yet, but she will do 'things' later with both of them.  
  
Ok...you know what to do...review!! 


	2. Wow! And WHAT?

Hey! I would like to thank all of the people who reviewed my first chapter!! All of you seem to want the paring to be Hermione/Draco. But all I can tell you is that Hermione will eventually go out with both Harry and Draco, but even I don't know who she will end up with!! I think as I write. I don't even know whats going to happen next chapter yet!! Lol! Now to the personal thanks and then onto the story!!!!!

** draco's_gurl: **Thanks so much for your review!! I am glad that you think its cute!! Hope to see you review again!****

**mrsmunkee****: **LOL!! Yes, my title is strange!! Its after a song form Good Charlotte that I got the idea, the songs name is My Bloody Valentine. But the title does have to do with the story, but it won't until much later! Thanks for reviewing, I hope you keep reading!

**Hime Shinidama no Megami: **Wow! Your user name is very long!! Hehe! Thanks for reviewing!! I am glade you like this and I will read your fic as soon as I am done writing this chapter!!

Disclaimer: I am not the wonderful JK Rowling. Don't sue me!Tanks Hunnie Poo!

Ok…now onto the story!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Last time……

"Well me and Ron saw you but we didn't think it was you. I can't believe it 'Mione you look so…so…so…so…different!!"

Hermione giggled "Thanks, but I am so tired…lets find Ron and get our compartment. I am exhausted!"

"Alrighty" answered Harry as he followed Hermione down the trains hall to find Ron.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Chapter two: Wow! And WHAT?!?!_

Hermione and Harry made their way down the trains hall looking in almost every compartment there was. They finally got the last compartment and found Ron.

"Bloody hell Ron what are you doing all the way back here?!? We must have past ten empty compartments on the way down here." Inquired Harry.

"Sorry mate but I am hiding from Loony Luna Lovegood!! She is driving me nuts!! She sent me and owl everyday this summer saying she would see me on the train!!" said Ron.

Harry and Hermione burst out laughing at this, but Ron just sat there pouting. He suddenly realized that Harry was not alone.

"Harry, whos that? I thought you were looking for 'Mione, not picking up girls!" asked Ron.

"Ron you git this is 'Mione! How could you not recognize someone that you have known for six years. Count them SIX Years!!" Said Harry in a joking way, perfectly well knowing that he too had not realized it was her.

Hermione giggled at what Harry said, because he was making himself sound good.

"Yes, Ron it is me how have you been?" said Hermione as she walked over, hugged him, and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Wow, 'Mione!! You look so different!! And, we saw you but we walked past, didn't know it was you sorry. But Harry did say that you were hot."

Harry and Hermione both blushed at this, and Harry suddenly became very quiet and did not talk for a while. He just sat there listening to Hermione and Ron talk about their summers, and Hermione start yelling at Ron when he said that he didn't plan studying for their N.E.W.T.s this year. Because according to Hermione, to pass them you had to start studying by Christmas of this year. Finally there was a knock at the door and the two stoped talking, very well knowing who it would be. Because you see, there had not been a year yet that the three had to deal with a certain someone on the train.

The door slid open, "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Why if it isn't Potty, Weasel, and Granger." Came Draco's drawling voice.

"Shut the fuck up and go the hell away Malfoy." shouted Harry.  
  
Both Hermione and Ron gaped at Harry. First because they had never heard Harry talk like that, and also because this is the first thing he said the whole train ride. But Ron got over his shock fast and joined Harry because both were now on their feet.

There was lots of 'fuck you' 'you're a fucking ferret' and many 'go fuck a………' coming from Harry and Ron's mouths. 

But through all of this Hermione just sat there staring at Draco. And she should not help but think how much hotter and more muscular he look this year. But she mentally yelled at herself for this. I t was also Hermione's turn again to sit there gaping. Because Draco was not saying anything back to Harry and Ron, he was standing there taking it. Which he had never done before. Had this happened last year, Harry and Ron would probably have been the ones looking like slugs. 

"Watch it Potty and Weasel, I only came in here because McGonagall asked me to find Hermione and tell her that its time to come to the Prefects meeting." said Draco in a less harsh voice.

Hermione stood up and left walking behind Draco, leaving the two boys standing there gaping that Hermione had just stood up and left with Malfoy.

~*~ 

"Draco" said Hermione.

"Yes?"

"Well…umm…er… why did you call me Hermione? You always call me Granger? And I was just well wondering why." 

"Because that's your name isn't it?"

"Yes, it is but…oh never mind!" 

They arrived at the prefect's compartment and Hermione sat down, and surprisingly Draco sat down next to her. They sat there listening to the usually speech McGonagall made.

"…and this year we will be starting something new. We will not only have head boy and girls, but we will have student heads of house. The heads of the house will either be in their 5th or 6th year. So here are the heads. Ravenclaw will be Luna Lovegood, Hufflepuff will be Susan Bones, Gryffindor will be Hermione Granger, and Slytherin will be Draco Malfoy. Now you will have just as much power as head boy and girl, but you are not able to take or give house points. Now once every week all heads of house will meet in the Room of Requirement and you will sleep in there and discuss what is going on. Then another night of the week, the rival houses will meet there and come up with ideas on how to get Gryffindor and Slytherin not to fight anymore. And yes Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy that means that you both must sleep in the Room of Requirement together.

Together they stood up and both yelled

"WHAT?!?!?!"

A/N: Ok hope you like this chapter!! You know what to do!! Review!! And also I won't really update during the weeks because I write on the weekends so expect updates on Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays. 

ALSO everyone reading this must see **Dirty Dancing Havana Nights**!! It is so GOOD!!!!!! The guy in it Diego Luna is so sexy (he plays Javier)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Ok review kiddies!!


	3. I Feel Your Inocence

Thanks for the review!! Now I have a question for all of you. What language should I take in school next year? Spanish or French? Which ever one I pick is the one that I am going to learn fluently, so I need some input…thanks!! OK kiddes onto the personal thanks and then to the story!!

PS: I updated this so fast because I could not wait for you to read this chapter because I think that it's really cute. But if I don't get at least three reviews a chapter, I won't update because there is no point sorry guys! Not to be mean!!!

**mrsmunkee:** you were the first review for the last chapter and the only review!! And thanks for liking the fact that I had Harry and Ron cursing up a storm! Lol!! Hope you like this chapter, and I hope you will still review!! Later! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Last Time~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
 "…Now once every week all heads of house will meet in the Room of Requirement and you will sleep in there and discuss what is going on. Then another night of the week, the rival houses will meet there and come up with ideas on how to get Gryffindor and Slytherin not to fight anymore. And yes Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy that means that you both must sleep in the Room of Requirement together."

Together they stood up and both yelled

"WHAT?!?!?!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 3: I Feel Your Innocence

"Yes, you two will sleep in the Room of Requirement together once a week. And we are trusting that the both of you will not do anything that is inappropriate." said McGonagall sternly.

"Eww, professor, I would have hoped that you know me better then to think that I would do anything of the sort with any other boy, let alone DRACO!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Same for me too professor I would never do anything like that to Hermione." added Draco in a tone that sounded dejected.

"Yes, well that's one of the reasons that we picked the two of you for the heads of you house. Also, you two are the ones that the other students seem to listen to. But, Miss Granger, you should seek the help of Mr. Potter to get the other students to become more civil to the Slytherins since he is now seen as a 'hero' again. And you Mr. Malfoy, you need to stop insulting Potter and the Weasley's, or the houses will never become friends, or as civil as possible. Now Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy go to the compartment next to this one and find a night that is good for the two of you to meet. I shall need to know by tomorrow morning. And please stay in there for the rest of the journey and try to get to know each other and try to become friends or at least be nicer to one another. Now shoo the both of you." responded McGonagall.

Draco and Hermione got up and headed to the next compartment.

"Well this is just great! We have to sleep together! God…ok well…whatever lets just make this as not painful as possible. What night is good for you Draco?"

"Don't matter to me…you pick on…you the girl so choose." 

_Is he actually being civil about this? Wow, I wonder what happened to him over the summer. Oh well ill ask him later. So what night is good…_

"How about…Thursday night?"

"Fine by me. Ok so now we must _learn _about each other. You ask me stuff first, then I'll ask you. And, yes you can ask me anything, even about my father."

"Ok did you know your dad was a Death Eater?"

"Yes."

"Ok…umm…were you supposed to get the Dark Mark this summer since you are of age now to get it?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yea, I was SUPPOSED to but I am not, because one, I don't want it, and two my father disowned me."

"He did? Why?"

"He disowned me because I tried to stop him from killing my mother this summer. And now you want to know why he tried to kill her? Well since I was born she has been under the Imperius Curse. She had finally found a way to overcome it, and when she did my dad almost killed, her but I saved her and she is now in some secret room in the school that only Dumbledore knows where it is."

"Wow…I am sorry"

"Its ok…I am actually happy about it, I no longer have to pretend to be what I am not."

"So wait, are you saying that all those times that you were mean to me, Harry, and Ron that you were just doing it because your father told you to?"

"Yep."

"So what do you really think of me? _Shoot! I should not have said that! Now he is going to think that I just want to know what he thinks of me?!?!? Ok don't panic! Say some other peoples names! Yea that's it!!_? An…and Harry, and Ron, and the rest of the Gryffindors?"

Draco could have sworn that he had just heard Hermione ask what he had thought of her. _Well, should I tell her that I think that she's hot, nice, sweet, funny, smart and the only one that I have ever liked at Hogwarts? Hmm…well nows as good a time as ever._ "Well, I think everyone is Gryffindor is very very kind, and I have never hated anyone in your house…" as Draco said all this he slowly got to his feet and walked over to Hermione and kneeled down in front of her. " and as for what I think of you…" Hermione was blazing red now. " I think that you are hot, nice, sweet, funny, smart, and the only person I have ever liked at this school." 

Draco slowly leaned forward at the end of his sentence and caught Hermione's lips with his and they shared a soft and passionate kiss. Draco teased her bottom lip with his tongue, and she parted her mouth and let Draco's kiss move deeper. Hermione could not believe what was happening, but she did not stop him. In fact, she like the way Draco tasted in her mouth, they way his body felt against hers, and how his hand (which had made its way into hers during the kiss) fit perfectly with hers. 

Draco pulled away abruptly and started apologizing.

"OhmygodHermioneIamsosorry!Ishouldnothavedonethat!Iamsorry!" said Draco in on breath. And he continued to say this over and over again.

As Draco was saying this, Hermione suddenly realized that she had always deep down like Draco. So Hermione did the first this she could think to do. She waked briskly over to Draco.

"Draco," she said, but when he didn't answer because he was still rambling on apologizes she screamed "DRACO!"

He had heard her this time and he answered "What?" with his eyes refusing to meet hers, afraid of what she might say.

She lifted his chin with her hand, cupped his cheek and looked him straight in the eye, and said in a hushed voice, "Shut up." For a split second she saw his face turn into a relieved smile, and then she forcefully pressed her lips to his, and they shared an even more passionate kiss. The kiss was filled with need, and soon Draco's tongue was once again in Hermione's mouth. And both could feel the others smile on their face as they kissed…

A/N: Ok well hope you liked this chapter. And please answer the question that I asked at the beginning! It would be of great help!! Ok Kiddies! REVIEW!! Thanks!  


	4. Crazy!

Hey guys! Well I have not been getting that many reviews...so I might stop writing this...and please if you are reading this and not reviewing, please review and type whatever it can be one letter for all I care!! Ok please review!! Onto the personal thanks and then the story!!  
  
Hazen: Cassie my dear Flight Sergeant how are we doing?! Hehe! That was so much fun today!! We MUST be in the same flight next year! Ok well thanks for reviewing...sry you don't like the whole Room of Requirement thingy, but well I do so sry!! And please be kind to me at SLS! Better review again or I won't review/read yours!! J/k ok bye!  
  
his necklace: thanks for reviewing! Later looser!  
  
mrsmunkee: You have been my only faithful reviewer! AND the only one that I don't personally know!! I hope you keep on reading this! And please tell other people about this fic!! Thanks a lot hunnie! Hope to hear from you soon!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters...don't sue...thanks hunnie poo!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*LAST TIME*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She lifted his chin with her hand, cupped his cheek and looked him straight in the eye, and said in a hushed voice, "Shut up." For a split second she saw his face turn into a relieved smile, and then she forcefully pressed her lips to his, and they shared an even more passionate kiss. The kiss was filled with need, and soon Draco's tongue was once again in Hermione's mouth. And both could feel the others smile on their face as they kissed...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4: Crazy!  
  
They pulled apart and both said nothing for quite a long time. They just sat there looking at each other. Both wondering what the other was thinking. Finally Hermione spoke.  
  
"It's your turn Draco."  
  
"My turn for what?"  
  
"Your turn to ask me some questions silly, I asked you some, but well  
um you never got to ask me any. As I recall we got  
somewhat...sidetracked."  
  
"Ohhh...ok what to ask first...let me think...why did you kiss me back?"  
  
"Because I suddenly realized that I sorta like you."  
  
"Now, when you say like me. Do you like me? Or Like me like me?" said  
Draco in a childish playing around kind of way.  
  
Hermione however did not note the sense of joking in his voice and got  
very worked up.  
  
"Oh god Draco I don't know!! I mean one second I hate everything about  
you, and then I find out that you are ACTUALLY nice and kind and  
caring! THEN you are kissing me, and I actually feel something!! I  
never felt anything when Victor kissed me! And we went out for months.  
So I kiss you again and it feels even more right. AND NOW!! YOU ASKE  
ME IF I REALLY LIKE YOU?!?! WELL! I HAVE NEWS FOR YOU DRACO MALFOY!! I  
THINK I DO REALLY REALLY LIKE YOU EVEN THOUGH I HATED YOU FOR SO  
LONG!! WHICH MAKES THIS EVEN WEIRDER FOR ME!! HOW AM I GOING TO TELL  
HARRY AND RON ABOUT THIS?!?! I MIGHT FORGIVE YOU FOR ALL THOSE NASTY  
THINGS, BUT THEY WON'T!! THEY WILL NEVER ACCEPT THE FACT THAT YOU ARE  
MY BOYFRIEND!!" Hermione yelled at him. Then she screamed again  
realizing that she had just called Draco her boyfriend. But Draco did  
not seem to mind being yelled at or being called a boyfriend when he  
was not. In stead he said...  
  
"Wow...ok umm that is pretty mush how I feel, but I never hated you. Ok  
well onto the next question, and could you please sit down? You are  
scaring me 'Mione."  
  
Hermione sat down and was flush at what she had said and at what he  
had said.  
  
"Ok...now I know this is really sudden...but I have wanted to ask you this  
for ohh about 2 years now. Umm...Hermione...do you want to be my  
girlfriend?"  
  
At first Hermione thought that Draco was just joking around with her  
so she stayed silent for a second. But then she realized that he again  
was not meeting her eyes and that he was ringing his hands together a  
lot. So she did just about the craziest thing she had done in her  
life. She got up, walked over to Draco kneeled in front of him, once  
again lifted his eyes to meet hers and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
  
She then pulled away and said, "Does that answer your question?" He  
smiled and lightly pecked her on the lips once more before picking her  
up and spinning her around. Hermione giggled and then Draco put her  
down.  
  
"Ok, now there are some rules and think you will agree with me on  
them." said Hermione. "First, no one can know that we are together.  
Second, we have to get to know each other better. Three when we are  
alone in the RoR (A/N: I am going to be using RoR as The Room of  
Requirement, ok so ya know!) NOTHING that should not be going on will  
be going on. And fourth try to be as civil as possible with Harry and  
Ron or they might never like the idea of use together. And fifthly we  
need to get to know each other more."  
  
"You do know that you said the last one twice."  
  
'Yes I do know that! I was just letting you know how much I want to  
get to know you!"  
  
"Ohh, ok...well I think we better go or people might wonder what we have  
been doing in here."  
  
"You are right, I bet you Ron and Harry are out looking for me  
wondering if you have hurt me." said Hermione with a giggle.  
  
"I bet that they are too."  
  
Draco bent down and gave Hermione another kiss, but this time he was  
not as shy about it. And when he pulled away both were blushing,  
because they were still a little shy around each other.  
  
A/N: Ok kiddies hope you liked this chapter...and more stuff will be  
going on don't worry it will get more interesting!!  
  
You know what to do! REVIEW!! (hehe that rhymed! Ohh and Cassie  
thanks for the zebra gum I am eating it now!! It's yummy! Hehe!) 


	5. A Hug and a Tear

Discalimer: I don't own these characters...don't sue me hunnie poo!  
  
A/N: Ok ppl, personal thanks for the reviews will be at the end of the  
story now! Ok read!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Last Time*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Ohh, ok...well I think we better go or people might wonder what we have  
been doing in here."  
  
"You are right, I bet you Ron and Harry are out looking for me  
wondering if you have hurt me." said Hermione with a giggle.  
  
"I bet that they are too."  
  
Draco bent down and gave Hermione another kiss, but this time he  
was not as shy about it. And when he pulled away both were blushing,  
because they were still a little shy around each other.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5:A Hug and a Tear  
  
Hermione made her way back to the back of the train. When she walked in the compartment she was not surprised to see it full. Inside sat Harry and Ron playing wizards chess, next to them sat Neville who was reading another Herbology book, Ginny reading a muggle magazine called Seventeen, and Luna who was once again reading a copy of the Quibbler upside-down.  
  
Hermione had to step over piles of sweets, which littered the floor. When she first sat down no one said a word to her except for Neville who asked her how her summer was and was telling her about the book he was reading.  
  
Finally Harry spoke, after Ron had taken his king and the game was done.  
  
"So how was the meeting 'Mione?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione sighed and told them all about her being head of Gryffindor house and how she would have to spend one night a week with Malfoy. As she said all this Ron and Ginny's mouths dropped open lower and lower, while Harry just sat there looking annoyed; Neville looked the same as Ron and Ginny, but Luna truly acted the girl part and said "Oh! Aren't you lucky Hermione!! I have always thought that he was quiet handsome! Even though he can be rude sometimes!" Now all the boys were gaping at what Luna had just said as Hermione and Ginny just giggled. The she told them about the houses making peace.  
  
"Well I 'spose it does make sense." said Ron who surprisingly was acting reasonable.  
  
"Yea, you heard what the sorting hat said last year...but it won't be easy. We all know that Malfoy will try to stop the whole thing from happening." Added Harry.  
  
"Actually...Draco is the Head of Slytherin house..." said Hermione  
  
"WHAT!?!" yelled Harry, Ron, Neville, and Ginny at the same time (Luna just sat there politely and listened.).  
  
"And, I had a meeting with him in private and it seems that he never hated anyone in Gryffindor. It was all just an act so that he could please his father." Finished Hermione  
  
But this statement did not seem to make anyone feel better. Because now well...Harry and Ron were on their feet looking enraged. Ginny and Neville sat there looking stunned, and Luna sat there with a dreamy expression on her face.  
  
"Its not that bad you guys! I already told all of you that he never really hated any of us!! He just acted that way because his father told him too!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"But...'Mione...what if he is just saying that to get our trust and then he turns on us?!? What if he is a Death Eater?!? What if this is all part of Voldemort's (surprisingly no one flinched at the name) plan?!?!" yelled Harry back.  
  
Just then the door slid open and in walked Draco.  
  
"Actually...I am no Death Eater...if you don't trust me, which I am sure that you do not...then ask Dumbledore because right now my mother is in some hidden room in the school hiding from my father." said Draco in a calm voice.  
  
Hermione just stared at him hoping he would say nothing of their little incedent, as did the rest of the people on the room.  
  
Then out of no where, Harry, Ron, and Neville sprang on Malfoy, and they began rolling all over the compartment floor. This caused all of the girls to have to stand on the seats as not to get trampled. Then Hemione pulled out her wand and screamed...  
  
"STUPEFY!!"  
  
At once all the bodies stopped moving and with the help of Ginny and Luna the three girls untangled the for bodies, and lastly Hermione sat Draco out in the hall un-Stupefied him and told him that she would talk to him after breakfast the next day.  
  
When she walked back in the room, all the boys were still fuming from the fight. But none of them said anthing.  
  
"All three of you need to stop being such babies," started Hermione, "the only way that Gryffindor and Slytherin are every going to get along is if WE, meaning pretty much you Harry since everyone looks up to you, are nice to Malfoy!! God if you don't believe him then ask Dumbledore!! Hell I am the first time I see him! Now!! Please try and be nice to the people in Slytherin!" finished Hermione who was now almost in tears, not because Draco had gotten pounched on but because she was afraid that she would never get the houses to become friends.  
  
Harry stood up walked over to her and gave her a big hug, "Ok, ok , ok I will try to get to know Draco, but please don't cry 'Mione the houses will become more civil, maybe not friends because that's asking a little much, but I'll try."  
  
"Th..thanksss...Har...harry..." sniffled Hermione.  
  
Then Ron, Ginny Neville, and Luna al did the same.  
  
******************************************************** After about another hour in the compartment everyone was nack to their normal selves. All six of them were in their school robes and ready to get off the train as it pulled into Hogwarts Station (A/N: I just made that name up...hope you don't mind!).  
  
Ok thanks for reading this chapter and here are my thanks to the following people!  
  
Hime Shinidama no Megami, Hazen , and mrsmunkee.  
  
Sorry but I don't feel like doing personal thanks right now I have a lot of homework to get started on.  
  
Ok you know what to do...REVIEW!! 


	6. Welcome Home, more Hugs and Kisses

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Last Time~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"All three of you need to stop being such babies," started Hermione, "the only way that Gryffindor and Slytherin are every going to get along is if WE, meaning pretty much you Harry since everyone looks up to you, are nice to Malfoy!! God if you don't believe him then ask Dumbledore!! Hell I am the first time I see him! Now!! Please try and be nice to the people in Slytherin!" finished Hermione who was now almost in tears, not because Draco had gotten punched on but because she was afraid that she would never get the houses to become friends.  
  
Harry stood up walked over to her and gave her a big hug, "Ok, ok , ok I will try to get to know Draco, but please don't cry 'Mione the houses will become more civil, maybe not friends because that's asking a little much, but I'll try."  
  
"Th..thanksss...Har...harry..." sniffled Hermione.  
  
Then Ron, Ginny Neville, and Luna al did the same.  
  
************ After about another hour in the compartment everyone was back to their normal selves. All six of them were in their school robes and ready to get off the train as it pulled into Hogwarts Station ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Six: Welcome Home, more Hugs and Kisses  
  
They stepped of the train and were immediately greeted by a booming voice.  
  
"'Ello 'Arry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Luna." came Hagrid's warm voice.  
  
"Hey Hagrid! How was your summer?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Ohh...well...it was alright. Not the most...comfortable what with Grawp and all."  
  
"Is he any...better Hagrid." Harry asked.  
  
"Well, yes he is. He can say a few words now...and he is always asking for 'Hermy'."  
  
Hermione blushed at this as everyone looked at her.  
  
"Well, sorry but I have to go get the second years onto the boats. See yeh in there." finished Hagrid.  
  
"Ok, bye!" the six responded.  
  
They all quickly found a carriage to sit in because it was starting to rain. By the time that they reached the soft candle light of the Great Hall they were soaked, and you could here the piddle pattle of the rain of the windows. The first years were sorted into their houses (each house had ten new people). Then Dumbledore gave his usual beginning of term speech, which ended with their plates filling with divine food. There was chicken, turkey, mashed potatoes, carrots, ham, pumpkin juice, shepherds pie, chips, macaroni and cheese, green bean casserole, barbeque ribs, pasta, chicken soup, coke, butter beer; and for dessert there was every kind of pudding, ice cream, pie, and cake imaginable on the tables.  
  
The conversation was light during dinner, and before they knew it Dumbledore was up on his feet again to announce the prefects and the new head of house deal. No one really thought much of this news, and was relived when they were told they could go to their dorm rooms.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once all the first years were settled in, and everyone else went off to bed Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat up just talking about nothing in particular. When Hermione told the two that she would have to spend one night a week alone with Draco in the RoR, they both immediately offered to stay with her too. Hermione thought about this, and decided to allow Harry to the first night and Ron the second night. They looked happy about this, but Harry seemed almost ecstatic. But Hermione could not figure out why.  
  
Before Hemione went to bed she got up, gave Ron a hug and another peck on the cheek, and then she did the same to Harry. She walked to the srairs, turned around and sid to Harry, "Welcome Home." Then she ran up the steps. At her words Harry felt tingly all over, and did not realize that Ron had been trying to get his attention for some time now.  
  
"HARRY!" Ron shouted.  
  
"Wha...? Ohh sorry Ron. What were you saying?"  
  
"I asked if you liked Hermione, but I can tell you do so I don't know why I am asking."  
  
"What? Why would you think that?" asked Harry.  
  
"Harry, I have known you for six years now. And you are giving Hermione that look you used to give Cho. AND I think Hermione thinks something is up with you. On the train you were so mad at her for kissing me on the cheek! If you didn't like her then you would not have gotten so mad!" rationalized Ron.  
  
"But I don't like 'Mione like that! She's our best friend Ron! And I am worried about her sleeping in the RoR alone with Malfoy.And on the train I was not mad...I...just....umm...I didn't feel well!" Why did I just say that! I was mad! But at what? I have no clue!  
  
"Hate to break it to you mate, but you like her, and you are just denying it...and I think she kind of likes you too."  
  
"I do not like Hermione like that Ron!" shouted Harry.  
  
"Ohh really? Then why are you getting so angry at me for say so?" said Ron as he stood up an headed towards the dorm room. Harry did not answer, he just followed Ron. Why am I so mad at him for saying I like her? Bloody hell he is so annoying!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione woke up to a warm and sunny day. She silently got dressed so that she would not wake up any of the other girls in the dorm. When she was in her school robes (with her head of house pin on) she crept down the stairs, through the common room, and out the portrait hole.  
  
Hermione was just about to go into the Great Hall to meet up with Draco like she promised when she heard a voice call her from behind a classroom door.  
  
Cliffy! Ok well...hope this chapter was ok! I am going to have my sister help me edit the rest of the chapters I write, so hopefully this will be the last chapter with a lot of mistakes. . I am sorry to everyone! I am not the best writer, and I know this. That's part of the reason that I am writing a fic so that I can get better at writing. I am not good with grammar at all, but just bear with me, I am doing to best that I can. And the spelling mistakes are just because I am typing and my computer is so shitty that it does not catch everything. I know that this chapter was boring but it's just about to get really...interesting! So please review, and if you are going to make fun my work, please do it kindly. Thanks!! And please review! Kris PS: If one of you would like to help me edit my fic you can heres how it will work. I'll write a chapter and then email it to you. You then make some corrections you think need correcting and send it back to me. I'll look it over and post it. When you review say if you would like to help! Ok well REVIEW! 


	7. The Way Things Have To Be

Ok people!! This chapter should be a lot better thanks to the wonderful help from Hime Shinidama no Megami. Hopefully you think that the story is getting good now...hopefully...but whatever...and ohh yea I forgot to put a disclaimer in most of the other chapters. So onto the disclaimer, thanks, and then the story!! And one more thing! I AM SO SORRY!! In the last chapter I said that Hagrid was taking the second years on the boats, but I really meant the first years! Sorry!*hides in corner covering eyes hoping no one finds me*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They are the work of the wonderful and talented J.K. Rowling. No money is being made off of his at all. Later lawyer people!  
  
Hazen: Cassie! Thanks for reviewing...see you in flight and I am going to review your fic after I am done typing this one I PROMISE!!  
  
mrsmunkee: Thanks a bunches for reviewing!! Hope that the following chapters are more up to your grammar standards. Hope to see you review again!  
  
angelfaeriegurl: I am sorry you feel this way about my fic so far, but hopefully you are still reading it and you will change you mind.  
  
Hime Shinidama no Megami: Thanks a bunches for your help gurl! You're the best!  
  
Ok poppits! Read On!!!!!  
  
-~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-  
  
Chapter Seven: The Way Things Have To Be  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione curiously turned around and walked cautiously to the classroom door. "Who is it?" she called lightly. Just then a dazzling blonde head poked from behind the door.  
  
"It's me, I thought that it would be better to talk in here then out where people might get suspicious," answered Draco as Hermione walked in. Draco bent down and lightly grazed the top of Hermione's lips with his own. But before Draco could deepen the kiss Hermione pulled away.  
  
"We need to talk Draco."  
  
"Ok..." he said with slight apprehension in his voice.  
  
"First, I am so so so sorry for the way that Harry, Ron, and Neville beat you up..."  
  
"It's ok, what else do you expect from them? But did you tell them that I never really hated or liked them?"  
  
"What? I thought you said that they were all 'kind'." said Hermione in a mocking voice.  
  
"I did say that, but I have had more time to think it over. I don't like them, but I don't hate them. And I don't really want to be their friends because I find it annoying the way that they always feel the need to save the day."  
  
"Ok, whatever, but I don't think that we should be together anymore, even though its only been like not even 24 hours yet. I think we should be friends first and nothing more then that. We barely know each other and then all of a sudden we are dating! It's not logical at all if you think about it" finished Hermione as she looked up at Draco trying to see what he felt by his face. But it was blank. They stood in silence for about a minute until Draco finally spoke.  
  
"You know your right 'Mione, you always are, I don't really want to do this but if you really want to then fine, we can just be friends," said Draco with a dejected voice.  
  
"I'm sorry, but this is the way it should be, and you know it Draco. Maybe later in the year we can try a relationship out."  
  
"Yea, ok...well umm...I gotta get to breakfast...I'll see you later," Draco replied. He went to walk out the door, but Hermione caught his arm before he could go.  
  
"Wha..." Draco tried to say but he was not able to finish his sentence because he was pulled into a rib cracking hug. "I am really sorry." Hermione whispered in his ear. Before she pulled away, she gave him a peck on the cheek and let him go.  
  
Draco looked into her eyes once more before leaving.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After eating breakfast with Harry and Ron, and getting through Transfiguration and double Arithmancy. Hermione was exhausted and decided to skip lunch to go sit outside and relax under on of the trees by the lake.  
  
"Aww come on 'Mione," whined Ron. "It's the first day back and you are already ditching us to read!"  
  
"Ron, I am not ditching you, nor have I ever, I simply want to go and read! Why are you being to difficult?" said Hermione in a patient voice, acting as if she was talking to a five-year-old kid.  
  
"I am not being difficult! You are! Can't you just stay for like five minutes? And besides! You need to eat something!" retorted Ron. Hermione then grabbed an apple, took a bite and set it back on the table  
  
"There! Are you happy now! I ate! Can I please go?!"  
  
"That is not what I meant Hermione, and you know it!" shouted Ron. Hermione was about to shout back at Ron when an annoyed Harry stood up and screamed.  
  
"Will you two shut up? All you ever do is fight fight fight! Ron let Hermione go outside if she wants! It is NONE of your business! And Hermione take the rest of the damned apple and eat it because you do need to eat! Now go if you want to so badly!" Hermione and Ron stared at him. Before anymore was said Hermione turned and walked quickly out of the Great Hall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Hermione stepped out the entrance hall doors and onto the Hogwarts ground, she was immediately enveloped with warmth. It went through to her bones and seemed to warm her heart as she slowly walked down to the lake.  
  
It was a beautiful day. The sun was warm and welcoming, the Forbidden Forest seemed to loose its mysterious air about it as the sun shined on it and the light breeze ruffled the trees as well as Hermione's hair. She made it to the one of the trees and settled herself there.  
  
Hermione had just finished reading a chapter when she felt someone's eyes looking at her. She looked up to find Draco standing in front of her. She gave him smile as he sat down next to her.  
  
"I see that you didn't listen to what Potter told you," drawled Draco.  
  
She looked at him with questioning eyes. "What are you talking about?" she asked.  
  
"He told you to eat that apple, but you didn't." Hermione looked at the forgotten apple that sat next to her. It now had a few little ants crawling on it.  
  
She gave a little chuckle. "You are very observant Mr.Malfoy. But you did not come out here to talk about my apple."  
  
"No I didn't. There are two reasons why I came out here. One, Potter was right, you do need to eat, it's the first day of class and I can tell that you are already stressed out." As he was saying this he handed her a small turkey hoagie with lettuce, hot peppers, American cheese, and a small bottle of pumpkin juice. She took it gratefully only now realizing that her stomach was growling.  
  
"Thank you so much, that was kind of you," thanked Hermione as she bit into the delicious sandwich.  
  
"And two, now its my turn to want to talk."  
  
"Ok...about what?" questioned Hermione.  
  
"About us, I really want to get to know you more, A lot more. I know that we'll be doing that in the Room of Requirement when we meet there, but that won't be often enough. Is there possibly another day that we could get together and just talk?"  
  
"Of course we can do that, and don't look so shy Draco it's just me!" said Hermione lightly. "So let me think here. Ok I have got it! How about for the rest of the month we come out here and eat our lunch together? That would be fun, and when it gets to cold we could eat in another classroom or in the Room of Requirement.!" exclaimed Hermione very proud of herself.  
  
"Ok sure that sounds great. And I'll bring the food 'Mione, don't worry about bringing that. But I have to go and get my books for my next classes, I'll see you in Potions." said Draco.  
  
"Ok...see you later." They both stood up and hugged, and Hermione once again pecked him on the cheek 'His skin is so soft' Hermione thought as she did this. 'Her lips are so soft, I could stay like this forever' thought Draco at the same time. Before Hermione pulled out of the hug she whispered something in his ear.  
  
"Thanks for understanding that this is the way that things have to be..."  
  
"Your welcome, and thanks for giving me more time to see you"  
  
They pulled apart and they both made their way back to their dorms to get their Potion books.  
  
* * * * * * * * * OK hope you liked this chapter. Ohh and I forgot to say that in future chapters there will be MAJOR spoilers (ex: like who dies!) so now you all know! Ok well you know what to do! REVIEW!!!! 


	8. Emotions Surface

Hey guys! I am so sorry for the long wait I have been busy with school work and work but I will try to update more often. Also I was thinking about changing the name of this fic because it no longer has the do with the story because I have changed my mind on the ending. So what do you think of the title "The Unthinkable Love" ? Do you like it? Please tell me so in your reviews! And if you have a different idea for a title email it to me or put it in your review! Hope you like this chapter!!   
  
cassieopia :(is that what Stover calls you?)OMG TODAY WAS SO FUN! AND MR.VICE (Ed right?) IS SO HOT!! WHEN WE WERE DANCING BACK IN THE KITCKEN, HE GRABBED MY ARM AND STARTED TWIRLING ME AROUND!! GOD HES HOT!! OK WELL I'LL SEE YOU IN FLIGHT ON MONDAY!! LATER!(That's from the Sunday after the Drill Comp.! Shows you how long I have been working on this chapter!) (ppl...just don't even ask...you don't want to know...)Ohh..and I now know your weak spot...POKING!! evil laugh be aware...be very aware! HAHAH!!! OK well I see ya in flight!!  
  
spasmic-platapus: HAHA! I love ur user name! Thanks for reviewing hun! Your  
  
so sweet! Hope to see you review again! Thanks! And PEACE OUT!! (hehe I am not really getto like that!)  
  
Hime Shinidama no Megami: Thanks so much for the help with the last chapter! I really liked the corrections that you made! And thanks for helping with this one! You're a PEACH!  
  
lgobgirlie15: Sorry for not thanking you in the last chapter! But thanks for reviewing and I hope to hear from you again! Bye bye peaches!  
  
Discalimer: I don't own these characters, they are JK Rowling's.  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
The rest of the week went by quickly for Hermione. It all seemed like a blur of homework, teachers, her head of house duties, and wonderful lunches with Draco out at 'their tree'. Before she knew it, it was Thursday and Hermione was making her way out of the common room to meet Draco in the Room of Requirement when she was stopped by someone calling her.  
  
"Hey! Hermione, wait one sec!" It was Harry and he was rushing through the room to get to her.  
  
"What is it Harry? I am going to be late for my...umm...meeting." Hermione was reluctant to tell him that it was her meeting alone with Draco because she didn't want him coming like she said he could. But it seems that her thinking was wrong.  
  
"I am going with you tonight, right? Because you have your meeting with Draco."  
  
Hermione held her breath 'I don't want him to come! What should I tell him?!' she thought frantically. 'Sorry Harry...but I am going to lie to you for the first time...sorry' "Well Harry...actually McGonagall did away with that whole private thing with the two of us, there are only group meetings now, and your not allowed to come," she started reluctantly. "Because...uhh...you see...what goes on in there is private and you can't know. I'm sorry Harry."  
  
She felt her heart wrench as she saw Harry's eyes drop to the ground and his face fall. "It's ok 'Mione, I understand...have fun..." he said dejectedly as he turned around and headed back to his dorm.  
  
"I'm so sorry Harry..."Hermione whispered as he headed off. Then she turned and climbed out of the portrait hole, and walked down the hall heading towards to Room of Requirement  
  
As Hermione made her way through the halls she smiled lightly to herself as she remembered the conversation she had had with Draco at lunch earlier that day...  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"...So what do muggles do for fun when they are little?" Draco had asked.  
  
"Well I did a lot of stuff, umm...I played Twister a lot with my friends, and Monopoly, Clue, Candy Land, ,umm...in the summer we had water gun fights, in the winter we would make snowmen, have snowball fights, go sledding, and oh I don't know! We would do whatever we all want. Why do you as..." but she didn't get to finish because Draco was staring at her in the most unusually confused way.  
  
"What in the bloody hell is Clue, Monopoly, Twister, and Candy Land?" He asked bewilderedly.  
  
Hermione giggled softly at his cluelessness to the muggle world. "Well Clue, Monopoly, and Candy Lane are board games and Twister is well...I cant explain it, you just have to play it...Why?"  
  
"I don't know. I was just wondering..." he replied her, his face kind of distant for a second. Then it lit up as if he had one of the best ideas on his life. "Do you happen to have any of them here with you?"  
  
"Yeah, why...?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Well why don't you bring them along tonight and we could play them?"  
  
She just stared at him totally astonished that Draco Malfoy of all people would be interested in muggle child games. "Ok, but are you sure? They might be a little boring since they are all easy now that we are older"  
  
"Yeah I'm sure!"  
  
"Ok, but you asked for it Malfoy. I am the best that all the games!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
She finally made it to the RoR to find Draco waiting outside and eager look on his face.  
  
"Did you bring them?" he immediately asked.  
  
"Yes, you big baby I brought them..." she handed him the bag as she concentrated on needing a place to play games with Draco where no one could find them. Just then a door appeared. Draco pulled the door open allowing Hermione the enter first.  
  
They both gasped at what they saw. Inside it was like a child's heaven! The walls, floor, ceiling, and anything else in the room was decorated in red, orange, yellow, and blue. Muggle as well as wizard candy lined the walls, there were bright been bag chairs, an orange and red table with matching seats, and in the back of the room there were two beds; a gold and red one which matched perfectly with the room. There was also a green and grey bed which clashed with the bright room. On each bed there were two bath robes in their house colors as well as slippers and pajamas to match. The lights were soft and welcoming for the two. And right in the middle of the room there was a Twister board already set up to play on, as well as a magically enchanted spinner to go with it.  
  
"Wow..." was all Hermione managed to say. But Draco on the other hand was already heading for the candy. His eyes were wide with interest as he inspected the new muggle candies. Among them he found Skittles, Butterfingers, Twix, Kit-Kats, Hershey bars, Reeces, Jolly Ranchers, Musketeers, Tootsie Pops, Blow Pops, Bottle Caps, Warheads (A/N: HEHE! Remember how popular the Warheads used to be?!! At least here in New Jersey they were! You could not get them anywhere!), Runts, Pezz machines, Hershey Kisses, 1000 Grand's, Snickers, Bazooka Gum, Wonderballs (A/N:Ohh I wonder, wonder, wonder whats in a wonderball, who knows what surprises a wonderball  
  
can hide? Ohh I wonder, wonder, wonder yeah I do! I do! HAHA! Ok back to the story!) , Pixie Sticks, Nerds, Now and Laters, Lafy Taffys, and M&Ms.  
  
"BLODDY HELL HERMIONE!! HOW MANY KINDS OF CANDIES DO YOU MUGGLES HAVE?! WE DON'T EVEN HAVE THIS MANY!!" exclaimed Draco as he started trying every candy there.  
  
Hermione just watched him, amused at how he was acting, as she started to set up Clue on the table and mess around with the Twister board.  
  
Once Draco was done obsessing over the candy, he came over to inspect the games Hermione had brought. He gave them a look of utmost revulsion.  
  
"Uhh...Hermione...you really have fun playing with a piece of cardboard, dice, cards, and little color movers?"  
  
"Well, yeah, you can. And I am going to show you how." She replied with a smirk.  
  
It was three hours later and the two had already played Clue 5 times, Candy Land twice, Monopoly once, and now they were play Twister. The turner thingy was enchanted so they could both play. At this time Draco was in a crab-walk position, and Hermione had one leg under his and one arm through his. (A/N: They were in a awkward position).  
  
The turner had just told them to put their right hand on a yellow one when...  
  
CRASH!!  
  
Draco lost his balance and fell, bringing Hermione down with him. They fell on top of each other.  
  
There was silence...  
  
Then there was sound of Hermione and Draco's laughter. It filled the room with a feeling of warmth. If someone walked by they would have thought that the two were old friends and had been meeting each other after a long time apart. Then...  
  
There was silence again...  
  
They just realized the position they were in.  
  
Draco was on top of Hermione...And she was squished under him. Their bodies seemed to fit perfectly together. Draco tried so hard not to do it, but he once again got caught in those beautiful brown eyes, they seemed filled with love and warmth.  
  
"Draco," but before she could finish Draco had caught her lips with hers. At first Hermione didn't know what to do. She just laid there and allowed him to kiss her. Then she realized what it was exactly that he was doing.  
  
She pushed him away, stood up and started pacing around the room. Draco just looked at her with a shameful face. He could not believe that he had just let himself give up his defense again. 'You are an idiot! A stupid, slimy, smary git! He yelled to himself.  
  
"Draco, I thought that I just told you I didn't want to do this. Why did you?" Hermione asked in a small voice.  
  
"I don't know, I just...got caught up in the moment...It won't happen again Hermione I'm so sorry, "he replied timidly, "I'm just not used to a girl not wanting me, I mean how could you not want this?" he added with a smirk gesturing to himself. This action caused Hermione the giggle in spite of herself.  
  
"Ok whatever, umm...let's just go to bed now, its getting late."  
  
"You do mean in the same one right Granger?" Draco drawled giving her a wink.  
  
"Malfoy, you prick!" she exclaimed tossing a pillow at his head. But he caught it with ease and threw it back at her.  
  
They both changed in the bathroom and climbed into their own beds.  
  
"Night, Granger."  
  
"Night, Malfoy..."  
  
This was the way that their nights in the RoR were spent. There was a different muggle theme every week. Some were movies, stores, clothes, and even amusement park rides. Draco kept his word and didn't try to kiss her again, but there was always that strange silence whenever they went to climb into bed, but this was ignored and never brought up. Neither wanting to cause trouble in their new relationship.  
  
As October drew in Harry grew more and more distant to Hermione and Ron, kind of closing himself in his dorm room, or in some old classroom doing who knows what. While Ron on the other hand was just the same old Ron, oblivious to every tense moment between his two friends and the longing looks Harry would give Hermione while they worked on homework together. And all to fast, the middle of October was here. Hermione and Draco had become, let's just say more comfortable around each other. And Hermione was having a hard time denying the feelings she was getting for Draco. And Harry, well he got worse. He would leave the common room before everyone else in the morning and return late at night with puffy red eyes. And Ron for once in his life was realizing that something was up.  
  
A/N: Hey sorry for this sucky and short chapter, I have had almost no time to write! Ok so here is what's going on. School is almost over which mean Homework and Finals! GRR! So I won't be updating for a loooooooooooooooooong time! Then the after school gets out I am going on vacation and then to ROTC camp. So don't expect and update until after June 27......I'll try to update one or two small chapters b4 then, also after this chapter things start happening...lots of things...and the Order of the Phoenix spoilers are coming up in the next chapter so you are warned, if you haven't read OotP don't READ it and then read this. Also plz tell me your opinion on the title thing...ok that's all from me! Hope to see LOTS of reviews!!! 


	9. The Dream Is What Starts It All

A/N: Ok guy's here's chapter 9!! This will be the last chapter until about June 28 because that's when I get back from vacation! But if you have any questions feel free to IM me! My screen name is girl4BRITISHguys, umm what else...oh yes!! Ok if you haven't read Order of the Phoenix yet DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER! UNLESS!!! YOU ALREADY KNOW WHO DIES!!!! Ok well I hope you enjoy!!!!! Chapter Nine: The Dream Is What Starts It All Harry Potter tossed and turned in his four poster bed as he lived his nightmares. The soft sheets knotted around the young wizards legs and small beads of sweat began to form on his brow, slowly making their way down his pale cheeks.  
  
...Dream...  
  
Hermione was sitting next to Draco Malfoy, smiling as if she had seen an angel. Hermione....the girl he cared so much for, but unfortunately feelings were not mutual. Harry could sense this as Draco leaned in for a sweet kiss that Hermione returned willingly. Why did He, Harry Potter, have to see these images.....now it even haunted him in his sleep. Then another image pierced his subconscious mind, a picture of Ginny Weasley. Her ginger hair cascaded down her shoulders, she reminded him on an angel. He smiled meekly thinking of her....but before long this thought was grasped from him. And was replaced by Draco and Hermione once again, would this nightmare ever end? But this image soon blurred into darkness, to be replaced with something far more sinister. If he thought what he was seeing before was a nightmare....it was nothing compared to the image that filled his thoughts now. The Dark Lord came swimming into view, his face full of malice. Voldemort was pacing around a room which was only lit by the soft glow of a fire in the hearth. He was reading something that made him smile, but not the kind that warmed your heart. This smile was an evil smile, the kind that made your hair stand on end. Then he Voldemort spoke to the snake that was curled in front of the blazing fire. "It seems our young Mr. Potter is growing weaker...we shall be ready...yes soon he will be dead and I shall have a full body..." then a high and cruel laugh escaped his pale lips A terrible burning was now felt spreading from Harry's scar. Then he saw Sirius falling gracefully through the veil, the pain on his head still growing more intense, and finally last image Harry saw before he awoke soaked in his own sweat was the only angel in his dreams that night, Ginny Weasley...  
  
"NO!" Harry yelled as He awoke with a start, "NO! SIRIUS!!!" Harry felt sick to his stomach. He got shakily to his feet and rushed toward the bathroom as quietly as he could trying not to disturb the others, with a hand on his scar and the other over in his mouth. Harry made it there just in time to vomit into the toilet. He stood up and gazed at himself in the mirror. His skin was pale, and his brow, as well as the rest of his face was covered in little droplets of sweat.  
  
Still shaking he turned the water on and splashed some on his face. This was not the first night that the memory of Sirius dying haunted his dreams awakening him in the night; but it was the first time since last year that Harry had been awakened by his scar burning his skin.  
  
Harry crept back to his four poster, still shaking from the horrible dream, but before he got back into bed he knelt down in front of his large brown trunk and rummaged around for the big photo album that Hagrid had given him at the end of first year. After another minute of searching Harry spotted it lying there next to his Invisibility cloak and a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans.  
  
He climbed back into bed, not bothering to un tangle his bed sheets which now lay at the end of the bed in a big heap. He drew the coverings around the bed. Then he pulled out his wand and whispered, "Lumos!" The tip of his wand emitted a light glow, illuminating the moving pictures of his parents. As he flipped through the thick album he saw pictures of his parents during there years at Hogwarts (all the pictures smiling and waving up at him), as he moved on the pictures showed Lily and James aging, their dating years, their engament, and then finally their wedding day.  
  
Now almost every picture held a small shot of Sirius, and Harry felt a tightening in his throat. Then finally there were pictures of him, Harry as a happy bubbly baby bouncing on his father's knee and giggling as his mother played pattie-ckae with him. As Harry turned to the last page, he could not prevent the tears rolling down his face. This was the picture that always made Harry fall apart and he didn't know why he did it to himself. This was a picture of much younger and more handsome Sirius and a baby Harry. Sirius was sprawled out on the sofa, while Harry was sleeping on Sirius's chest. In the picture every once in a while Sirius would move his hand protectively over Harry in his sleep. He could not prevent the hot tears streaming down his face, and dripping onto the picture. Harry slammed the book shut, and put a quick silencing spell on his bed so the others wouldn't hear his weakness, and he lied back down on the bed preparing once again for another sleepless night. Only one thing would be with him. Tears. Only tears. Tears that were for his parents, tears for not having anyone to comfort him, tears of confusion, tears of despair, and tears of hate... A/N: Wow that was short. Ok so now this chapter foreshadows lots of stuff...Ohh and my greatest buddy Lauren has helped me edit this! So thanks hunnie poo poo pants!!Your a Peach!! Lol ok review and I'll try to write one more short chapter where Hermione and Draco hook-up before I go on vaction! Ok you know what to do now! REVIEW!! 


	10. Fights

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to talented JK Rowling who is expecting a third child! Lets all give her a congratulations!! I am making no money off of this fiction.  
  
Chapter 10: Fights  
  
"Harry, are you feeling ok?" asked Hermione for about the fifth time at breakfast that morning.  
  
It was about a week since Harry's 'dream', and Hermione was noticing that Harry was looking even more depressed (if that was at all possible). Even Ron had noticed that something was wrong with Harry. Ron would try to start conversations with Harry, but he would respond with a simple "Yea, Mmmhmmm, or No." So Ron finally gave up and decided to try and act as normal as possible. He figured the only way to do that was to get a little argument with Hermione started...  
  
"Yea mate you look beat" added Ron with his mouth full of bacon, trying to put his plan into action.  
  
"Ron! Don't chew with your mouth full! How many times must I tell you! It's not polite!" scolded Hermione. 'Yep' thought Ron 'Hermione hates it when I talk with my mouth full, and when I call her Herm...'  
  
"S----Sorry Herm, won't happen again." Ron said, his mouth full with eggs and toast.  
  
Hermione let out an exasperated sigh as she turned her attention back to Harry. 'Ok guess that didn't work'.  
  
This had been going on since he came and sat down. Hermione would ask Harry how he was, Ron would try and start a little bicker between himself and Hermione, Ron's plan wouldn't work, and then Hermione would put her attention back on Harry.  
  
"Harry! Listen to me! Are you feeling ok? Do you need to go to Madame Poppy?" questioned Hermione once again.  
  
It was easy to see why Hermione was so concerned. Because, well, Harry looked like hell. His raven hair was messier then usual, there were dark circles under his eyes which were dull and not sparkling as they usually were and his robes were creased and disheveled. And the sky above them seemed to caste a shadow over Harry (as well as the rest of the students). There were deep grey clouds that seemed to swirl in malice and a low growl of thunder could be heard in the distant Hogwarts grounds. Even the weather seemed to feel Harry's depression.  
  
"Listen to me Hermione! For the TENTH TIME I AM FINE NOW JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" snapped Harry earning a few glances from his fellow Gryffindor's.  
  
"Well excuse me for being concerned about my best friend!" Hermione screamed back as tears stained her face. She always took it hard when her friends yelled at her like that. She grabbed her bag and ran from the Great Hall just as there was a loud crack of thunder signaling a downpour of rain.  
  
"Why did you go and yell at her you stupid prick! You know how she is! And besides, she did nothing wrong she's just worried about you and so am I." said Ron in angry voice as he to stood up grabbed his bag and turned to leave. But before he left he uttered one more thing, "the old Harry would never have yelled at her. You have changed mate. And not for the better..." and with that Ron headed back to the Common Room.   
  
Ryansgurl1087: Thanks so much for your review! It means a lot to me that you like my fiction! I am really sorry for taking so long to update and you will be happy to know that right after I post this chapter I am going to be working on chapter 11! I hope to see you review again! Thanks!  
  
Hazen: The dream Harry had was not mean! Lol! Ok well whatever! I was just thinking...what if we are not in the same flight next year? I don't know what I am going to do!! I had a dream the other night and you were in my flight and we were in Charlie again and we sat in the same seats! Lol! We should get together sometime and do something! Ok later Cassieopia!  
  
potter(&dan)luver: Thanks soooooo much for your review! I am sorry but this chapter was short to!! But I figured that you would like me to update with a short chapter rather then taking even longer to update with a long chapter. Thanks for liking my story so much! It means a lot! And I will go check out that site you gave me as soon as I post this! Thanks! And I hope to see ypu review again!  
  
Fleur K: Thanks for review!! And I might just take you up on you offer about editing! I really need the help. Thanks again and I hope to see you review again!  
  
CozzaGirl16: Thanks for your review and thanks for loving my fic! Hope to see you review again! Thanks!  
  
Suzaku's Rose: Thanks! Hope you review again!!!  
  
Fictiongurl: Thanks for really liking my story! And thanks for thing that it is really good! And I hope that you review again!  
  
HarryHermione16: Thanks! I'll talk to you an AIM soon! Lol! Say hi to Jack for me lol!Later!  
  
A/N: Ok well here is chapter 10, it's not really that long and its really boring. But the next chapter will be the moment you have all been waiting for! The big question! Lol! Thanks for being patient!! I will never take that long to update again! I promise! Ok please Review!! Thanks and I love you all! And thanks to Lauren for helping me edit this! (and no Kayla not the Lauren we know, another Lauren)  
  
PS: Read my friends fiction! It's really good!! Its called The Diary. It rocks ass and go read it. Also read my other friends Fic! Hers is called Time and Time Again and it also rocks ass!!  
  
Ok Review! 


	11. Lies in the Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to the wonderful and talented JK Rowling. No money is being made off of this fan fiction!

A/N: I am so sorry that the last chapter was so short! And I am making my chapters longer! I hope this one is long enough. But I always figure that you would rather me update with shorter chapters instead of having to wait a long time. Ok well onto the story! Hope you like this chapter!

Last Time: But before he left he uttered one more thing, "the old Harry would never have yelled at her. You have changed mate. And not for the better..." and with that Ron headed back to the Common Room.  
.

Chapter 11: Lies in the Storm

Draco had been watching the whole argument from the Slytherin table that morning. He looked down at his food for the first time the entire morning and was about the take a bite of his eggs when he heard someone yell, he looked up just in time to see Hermione running out of the Great Hall.

"Guys I'll see ya later." Draco stated bluntly to his Slytherin pals never taking his eyes off of Hermione as he stood up and followed her out to the Entrance Hall. He saw that she was crying so he quickened his pace, trying and catch up with her.

Hermione stormed out the front doors and started to walk towards the lake. Then rain started to pour down in great sheets all around her and she was oblivious to the fact that she was soaked in a matter of seconds.

Draco pursued her as the thunder began to rumble and the lightning flashed, the storm growing fiercer but the minute. It seemed to him that Hermione was in her own little world and he couldn't even begin to imagine what had happened to make her so upset.

When Hermione reached the lake she sat down on a huge rock and started crying. Everything in her life was going wrong. Harry was pissed at everyone, and she couldn't understand how he could be so cruel after all they had gone through together. Then there was Ron. She knew what he was doing, always trying to start a fight with her so that Harry would somehow get involved. His logic was wrong but Hermione thought that it was cute that Ron was trying to cheer Harry up, even if it wasn't working. And lastly there was Draco. She had learned to like many of his mannerisms and quirks. The way his hair would fall into his face and the way that he would brush it away, the way he was learning to love muggle things, and the way that he would call her Hermione or Mione instead of Granger or Mudblood.

'_Ohh my god,'_ came Hermione's inner ramblings as the thought piercedher_. 'I really do like him. But how can I? After all the horrible things he has done to me. But he has changed. Hasn't he? Now he's sweet and caring and he actually talks to me, and he has made it clear that he likes me. Should I go for it? Ohh I don't know!' _was her thought beforeher logical side piped in_, 'Gosh what is going on with me?! I am so confused!! Wait what is that sound? Is someone calling my name?' _Hermione's thoughts were broken by the distant sound of footsteps and her name being called. She turned around and saw the very person she was thinking of standing in front of her.

"Draco what are you doing here?" Hermione had to practically scream because the storm, which she had now just noticed, was carrying away her voice.

"I saw you run out of the Great Hall! You looked really upset so I wanted to make sure that you were ok! What happened in there?!" Draco yelled back as he took of his cloak and put it around the now shivering Hermione, as he sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Ohh...that was nothing Draco...Harry and I just had a fight!" Hermione yelled back.

"Are you sure you're ok? You seem pretty upset!"

"Yea I am fine!" _'Ohh god what am I going to do?! Tell him I like him too and I was just being a prick before?!' _ "Umm Draco...I have to tell you something..."

"Ok what is it Hermione?"

"I lied..."

Draco gave her a confused look, "What? You lied about fighting with Harry?..."

"No!IliedthatnightintheRoomofRequirementandthatfirstdayofschool!I

lied!" Hermione said in one breath.

Draco didn't say anything for almost a whole minute, he didn't even look at her, then he raised his head and gave her a soft smile, "So...you...lied..." he said slowly letting the fact sink in. He gave her another smile, "So that means...I can do this?" At that moment Draco lowered his face to Hermione's and placed his lips on hers, and they shared the most gentle and loving kiss. It wasn't rough of aggressive, it was just....Perfect. Draco pulled away and Hermione whispered "I am so sorry..."

"For what?" inquired Draco.

"For lying."

"It's ok, but Hermione can I ask you something?"

"Anything..."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course..." Hermione once again leaned in to kiss Draco again but just as their lips were about to meet there was a huge crash of thunder flowed by another down-pour of rain.

"OH MY GOSH DRACO WE SHOULDN'T BE OUT HERE! THE WEATHER IS HORRIBLE!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME IT WAS SO BAD OUT HERE?!" Hermione screamed over the wind and rain.

"I TRIED! BUT YOU WERE IN YOUR OWN LITTLE WORLD OR SOMETHING!! BUT WHO CARES LETS JUST GET INSIDE NOW!" Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and they ran back to the school.

A/N: Ok so I hoped you liked this chapter, only the beginning was edited and I am sorry for the rest of my own misltakes, but I just wanted to get this out to you. Sorry for this long wait it's been a little less then a month but the other wait was longer. School is starting soon for me so it will be hard to write...but the next chapter is well under way. Thanks for all of you reviews!!!

Please read these two stories! My friends wrote them!

Time and Time Again by:Hazen

The Diary by: marauders'grl

Cassie: OMG! I went to take my sister to walk around the High School and I went to the ROTC room and Seargent Stover gave me the class list to look at and we are in the same flight!! YAYAYAYA!!! THANK THE LORD!!! LOL!!!!!

Ok please review!!!


	12. Is it Sad? or Is it Happy?

Hello all of my wonderful reviewers, I have decided to stop writing I Will Wash My Bloody Hands For You. I am terribly sorry, but the story line has just gone to far away from my original plan and I do not know how to continue it. If any of you would like to know what happens, tell me in your review, or email or IM me. My email is and my screen name is girl4BRITISHguys. I hope to hear from some of you, I would love to talk to you.

I plan on writing a new fic, however I will write a good 10 chapters before I post it so that I can update them faster. If you would like me to email you when I post my new fic I would be happy to. Just once again please give me your email in either your review, an email to me, or IM me.

I might one day come back to this fic...who knows...

Thank –you all for your wonderful support! I look forward to hearing from some of you!

Kris


End file.
